Listless Soul
by blackknight291
Summary: Demons always take opportunity to human's emotions, feed on them... NO ONE can escape the desire...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: What I want to share foremost is that I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke. Not a single one. This is a fanfiction created solely out of my interest of WHAT WOULD HAVE been. DO NOT SUE.**

**KNB Listless Soul PROLOGUE History**

A demon roaming about sensed a strong desire from somewhere that caused him to stop and take a look. What he found is a teal hair human laid up on bed at the brink of death. The find amused him, and so he took a closer look finding the soul of a human at the brink of death with a strong desire tasty. He took a human form, struts closer to the human taking the form the teal human most familiar with. "Are you okay?"

The teal human, only able to see the disguise that the demon had taken form spoke her mind. The teal hair human unaware of the demon before her. "I am fine." She assured with a small smile. "Though I wish that I could have spent my last moments with my beloved."

The demon's eyes slit; glints with interest. He was aware how much a soul is most valued particularly if it have a great love and longing. "Ah yes…"

"Father would not allow our being together even at the last moments. I am sure that father would blame HIM at my death that is why I do not speak his name anymore."

The demon found the teal's eyes glaze with sadness. _'Aaah~ You are making me want more.' _"Should I help deliver your message? What is it you wish to do so?" He took opportunity. "Have him bring here, or-"

"No." she cut the demon off, made him tense. "I want to be with him by the next lifetime, nothing to worry such as status; that we would have freedom to love each other. It is my only wish, though I knew that it would be hard to grant, if only fate and God would allow it." She chuckles, followed by a blood coughing. She groans in pain.

The demon smiles at the sight of the blood. "And so it shall be." He reverts to his demon form, the teal unable to see him anymore at the gradual loss of sight. He leaned forward, whispers to the teal, "Upon reincarnation, YOU will not remember this lifetime. You will have a chance to be with your beloved though you must search him at your first breath in your new form. I will give you a hint; you will have the same gender as your beloved. You must work hard for you only have 21 years of life. Should you NOT be able to REUNITE with him you will forfeit your life, and your SOUL mine."

The teal wanted to retort against the demon's words, though she could not as everything started to darken. She was unable to speak, only hear the words of the demon. She realizes too late that she had been ensnared by a demon.

"CONTRACT MADE!" the demon voiced with much delight gaining a victim he can have fun with.


	2. Chapter 2

**KNB Listeless Soul CHAPTER 2**

Kuroko Tetsuya stirs awake with a deep breath. He sat up from his bed, looked around in his room as if expecting something or someone to appear. He groans, relaxes his tensed body. _Again… _He thought, another waking day to a dream he could not remember.

Ever since he started University days, something changed. Friends. Atmosphere. He does not play basketball as frequently as he used to, he still attach himself to the sport by watching games and giving some advice that made him quite well-known at the school by the players of various sports. And then there were the nightmares that visit him frequently. He knows that the dreams that visits him is the same NIGHTMARE despite unable to recall it.

The alarm clock rang, snapped Kuroko Tetsuya to the present awake – out of his daze. He slowly turned his body towards the side of his bed, looked at the digital clock; the time read was 06:00, _Woken up before the alarm clock rang – AGAIN_.

He sighs, turns of the alarm. _Maybe I should just stop using the alarm. _He thought as he head out of the room and prepares for school.

**::: SCHOOL :::**

"You alright Tetsuya?" Kuroko's closest classmate inquires, noticed the teal's pale complexion was lighter than it is normally is.

Kuroko Tetsuya faced his classmate seated beside where he will sit, a face filled with concern directed at him. "I'm fine." Not wanting to be the cause of worry of his first closest university friend – Mikage Hatsuharu. He totally DID NOT feel fine. More so, he is starting to grow scared of wanting to close his eyes and sleep; that he would see something he did not want to. He had expected the nightmare he could not recall to pass, doesn't. He felt as if he was being dragged into something dark.

"… Are you sure?" Kuroko's friend doubted that the teal was anything alright. He was as observant as Kuroko, bore his dark brown eyes on the teal who sat down beside him.

Kuroko avoided his friend's gaze. "… Yes…"

The class ended, Kuroko prepares for the next class. Walking at his side was his friend who follows him walking in the same pace as he does at the hallway.

Kuroko Tetsuya, abruptly fainting in the hallway. Caused his friend and the surrounding people a startle.

**::: ****At the infirmary**** :::**

"Honestly…" the school nurse breathes seeing Kuroko Tetsuya wake up."You shouldn't stay up late consecutively!" The school nurse is a male adult that had gotten used to the teal coming and going with the same problem – anemia.

Kuroko Tetsuya sat up, sighs. He had nothing to retort since the cause of his anemic is the lack of sleep indeed. Cutting short of sleeping time due to his revisiting nightmare he could never remember. He believes that it is his problem alone so choose to keep quiet about it – pondering by himself.

The school nurse stares at the teal with his luminous green gaze. "Someone else I know is also having a hard time in sleeping…. Should I introduce you to that person? Got her problem solved when she was younger though by herself. Since you are adamant about having yourself checked by a professional, try consulting this one." He watched Kuroko Tetsuya carefully. "So? What do you say? I can arrange for you to meet that person? You can RELEIVE SOME STRESS with that person. You don't need to worry either because she is around YOUR age – you'll get comfortable I am sure."

Kuroko Tetsuya shook his head. "No thank you." Quickly declines the offer. He doubted that anyone could easily help him. His instincts telling him that his nightmare trouble is not something that would be easily solved.

The school nurse sighs. He turned away, went to his desk rummaging through the stuff in the cabinet. Finding what he is looking for, faced the teal handing in what appears to be a business card.

On the card, written in bold letters is the name AMETHYST. Under the name was a contact number for a mobile and an e-mail account.

Kuroko Tetsuya stares at the card with his arctic blue crystal clear eyes as if it could suck anything into the abyss. He raised his head, faced the school nurse. He met with the school nurse's luminous green gaze. "This is-"

The school nurse smiles, cut off the teal from speaking anything further. "In case you change your mind. THAT person is quite expert in THAT area. Hold on to that card at least. For assurance."

Reluctantly, he did what he was told; kept the card into his pocket. He bid farewell, excused himself from the school nurse. A student entering as he steps out of the room.

**Bknight: **I will be introducing **NEW** characters which I frequently do.Honestly, I don't want to taint the other characters, thus for that reason, you might notice something similar to other characters that you might know from other ANIMES/MANGAS. I'll do my best not to get them TOO entangled with Kuroko and the others.

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION: **

**MIKAGE HATSUHARU.** The first person that Kuroko met in the university and the one who seems able to find wherever the teal is unperturbed. He has a carefree caring elder brother-like personality; tends to over care on Kuroko. Have black hair and light streaks of white highlights. Tan complexion, fair body built for a sportsman. Taller than Kuroko, not as much as Midorima though.


	3. Chapter 3

**KNB Listeless Soul CHAPTER 3**

Basketball team of Kuroko's university was having a match up with a rival university. The said school being of Midorima Shintarou's.

At the gym, Midorima spotting Kuroko in the crowd approaches the teal to make a small talk. He noticed from afar that the teal was not looking too well. "Do you have time to even participate in the match?" As always he is indirect of his way of caring.

Kuroko turned, looked up to Midorima. Something that never changed was the green hair's tsundere character and his need to look up to the other. He could sense the worry of his friend. "Well… Doing a little bit is fine." Subtly way of admitting that he did not feel well; he could never easily hide things from Midorima.

"Oi Tetsuya!" A friend of Kuroko's called; approaches the teal who was Midorima. He stole a glance at the glasses wearing male, cautious.

"What's wrong?" Kuroko greeted his friend, Mikage Hatsuharu.

"Ah~ Well, the other guys were planning something." The male, which is Kuroko's closest friend tilt his head towards the circle that formed some distance away. "I suggested that they should consult with you."

Midorima stares at the male who stood not taller than him OR not shorter than Kuroko. Observing. He doesn't know WHO the male is, something inside him swirls and make get reminded by _Aomine OR is it Kagami_?

Mikage looked up, caught on by Kuroko as Midorima start a staring contest with him. He had an instinct that he would not get comfortable with the green hair player.

"What's wrong?" Kuroko asked seeing Midorima met his friend's dark brown gaze.

"Ah~ Nothing." Kuroko's friend responded with a smile. "Anyway I'll head back first." He excused himself, left after stealing a look at Midorima.

Midorima could tell that the teal truly have not changed, seeing that Kuroko managed to find a place in the basketball circle and earn respect. "You haven't change. REEAALLY."

Kuroko sighs, watched as his friend leave. He excused himself to Midorima. "See you later then. And, lets have a good game." He follows after his university friend across the court. "Let's hear what they plan on doing…"

Midorima watched Kuroko's back, transparent to him that the teal did not look well. He knew how stubborn Kuroko could be, decided to quietly watch over the teal from afar. _Wait a minute! This is HIS school! He has friends to look after him! _Mikage's face flashes in his mind; a frown forms in his face.

Midorima's worry was not unfounded. In the middle of the match, Kuroko faints.

For Kuroko's schoolmates, it had become an ordinary event - though they were still concerned. As for Midorima and the rest, of course it was a great surprise.

Kuroko's teammates called for a sub. Midorima watched as Kuroko got escorted away by a player he learned named to be Mikage Hatsuharu.

The match resumed as the teal got escorted out. Kuroko's school ended up losing by a margin of four points which was not so bad.

Midorima after dressing up approached Mikage Hatsuharu, asks about Kuroko.

"Oh~ Him?" Mikage Hatsuharu tilts his head to the side. "Well, it has become a daily occurrence here. Tetsuya is very stubborn; refuses to get checked by the doctor." He paused. "You are a friend of his, right? Maybe you can talk some sense to him."

Midorima was unable to deny as being FRIENDS with Kuroko as Mikage Hatsuharu spoke that caused him concern. "… So he is sick…." Concern plastered on his face.

"Let's go together." Mikage Hatsuharu invited pointing his finger to Midorima's chest and then to his. "You want to see Tetsuya, right?" He left with Midorima to see Kuroko at the infirmary. He walked in the infirmary with Midorima, the teal getting lectured by the school nurse.

"And YOU!" the school nurse turned venting attention to Mikage Hatsuharu. "What do you think you are doing letting him play? He is already anemic!"

Mikage Hatsuharu tensed, startled as the school nurse raised a voice to him. "Calm down Hachan!" He smiles, spoke in an over familiar tone. "Tetsuya is quite stubborn you know. Even I can't talk him out of things he wants to do himself."

"Don't call me HACHAN!" The school nurse bitterly spoke, notices Midorima standing beside Mikage Hatsuharu. "Outsiders are not allowed. OR. Is he injured?"

"Midorima-kun…" Kuroko greeted. He guessed correctly what Midorima might be doing together with Mikage Hatsuharu. "He is a friend of mine." He introduced to the school nurse.

"You can't weasel out your way." The school nurse leers at Kuroko, a glint of anger in his green orbs. Knows that the teal is attempting to change topic. "I'll contact myself this person. I believe it is better than having a professional help, RIGHT?"

Midorima grew concern. He wonders if Kuroko's seriously ill. He decided to offer help. "I don't know what Kuroko's problem is." All eyes on him. "I know a good doctor though that might be able to help."

The school nurse sighs. "And seems like you have a friend that can already help you anytime! Stop being stubborn already!"

Kuroko remain quiet. He knows that he have to come up with something to get off his back the school nurse. He has to get everyone off his case. "Okay. I'll contact THAT person." He pretended to yield; after all, he could fake calling the person recommended.

The school nurse leers at Kuroko, was not convinced with how the teal responded. He had dealt a lot of students to know when someone has something to hide. Knows that it is a moment to back off, for a while. "Okay. I'll hear from that person as well…"

Kuroko silenced, _Of course the school nurse knows the recommended person well. _He sighs. He has to somehow convince the person recommended that he is alright; had no need of doing anything.

Bknight: I tried to keep Kuroko in character. As with Midorima. Please r&r. Much appreciated if you did and help me improve.


End file.
